1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical detecting device, and more particularly, to an optical detecting device capable of determining gearshift, such as determining shift of a multi-axis instruction outputting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional optical mouse utilizes an optical detector to detect a rotary direction and a rotary angle of a mouse roller. An optical detecting signal emitted by the optical detector is projected onto a detective surface of the roller, a feature point is disposed on the detective surface of the roller, and the optical detector detects a movement of the feature point to determine the rotary direction and the rotary angle of the roller while the roller is rotated, and outputs a corresponding operation instruction. It is to say, an application function of the optical detector is limited to detect rotation parameter variation of the mouse roller, and design of expanding the application function of the optical detector to allow the optical detector for detecting parameter variation of the mouse roller and parameters of other adjusting mechanism is an important issue in the related mechanical design industry.